


A Sealed Fate

by D3st13l124



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3st13l124/pseuds/D3st13l124
Summary: A scene from the play Macbeth from the point of view of a minor character.(I suck at summaries, a better version is inside. Please read!)





	A Sealed Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This was written for an assignment in my Lit Class. I had to rewrite a scene from Macbeth from the point of view of a minor character. Which y'all probably gathered from the summary. Anyways, the scene I chose was the one where Macbeth hires the Murderers to kill Banquo and his son. I don't remember which scene that was exactly, but it's from the perspective of one of the murderers. This is getting repetitive and long, so I'm just gonna end it on this note: I hope you enjoy it!

_A Sealed Fate_

The sun was slowly reaching closer to the earth, it’s light creating a sea of wicked shadows quickly encroaching on us. Alastair and I stood at Inverness’ gates, its bars causing a cage-like shade. A gardener saw us at the gate and ran inside- he looked barely twelve, the servant. My mind turned back to my sister; the thought of her alone made dread coil in my stomach. However much it pained me to be apart from her, ignoring a summoning from the King would surely mean death and she would be left alone. An older servant came outside and walked towards us with the keys and the previous boy. The man’s hands were shaking with what seemed to be fear. 

Alastair and I followed the servant through the twisting halls. I could feel the cold stone of the floor through my frayed shoes- it burned against my feverish skin.  It was dark inside, what few windows where in the castle were covered by frayed fabric, only letting pinpricks of light through. There were candles mounted on the walls, but most were burned out. There was a draft, making the small flames that still blazed flicker in and out like blinking eyes. The attendant’s trembling increased as we reached a grand set of doors. When the man hesitated to open the doors, Alastair shoved by and swung them open with a  _ bang _ . 

A lone black throne was placed in the center of the room beneath the red stained glass dome. There Macbeth sat, awash in the color of blood, the angle of the light casting a darkness over his eyes, with only demonic glints shining through. He stood.

“Now go to the door, and stay there till we call.” Macbeth’s quiet voice carried through the room, it’s softness carrying the underlying threat of injury. I swallowed thickly, I had heard that voice too many times from my father, before he left. 

The servant scampered out the door, not sparing a glance back at us. 

“Was it not yesterday we spoke together?” The King questioned.

“It was, so please your highness,” after a harsh silence, Alastair’s vile voice sounded from  beside me, causing shivers to whisper down my back. However, I was thankful Alastair spoke for us. I didn’t think I could open my mouth without vomiting, and for that, I would surely get punished. 

“Have you considered my propositions? Know that is was Banquo who held you so under fortune? He has repeatedly deceived and betrayed you.” Macbeth began to walk to us.

“You made it known to us,” I responded, my voice steadier than I thought it would be.

“I did so; and went further, which is now our point of second meeting? Do you find your patience so predominant in your nature, that you can let this go? Are you so meek to pray for this good man and his child, whose heavy hand has bowed you to the grave and forever made beggars of you?”

“We are men, my liege,” I whispered, turning my eyes downcast as he approached me. The King considered me for a tense moment before he turned to Alastair- he puffed out his chest when Macbeth turned to him. I could still barely breathe.

“Yes, you pass as men; as hounds and greyhounds, mongrels, spaniels, curs, shoughs, water-rugs and emiwolve, are called all distinguishes the swift, the slow, the subtle,the housekeeper, the hunter. Now if you have a station in the file, not if the worst of manhood say it, and I will give you the purpose you are made for. You, who are not at peace while Banquo still lives.”

“I am one, my liege,” Alastair said with a revolting excitement in his voice, “Who, the vile blows and buffets of the world has so enraged that I am reckless what I do to spite the world.” He looked at me, as if cueing me to continue. I jumped when I realized what he was silently asking.

“And I another,” I said, my voice as unsteady as I’d ever heard it, “So weary with disasters, cheated by fortune that I would give my life to fix it or be rid of it.”

Macbeth regarded me again, and I thought that I had committed some faux pas I wasn’t aware of. My breath quickened. 

“Both of you know Banquo was your enemy,” the King eventually said.

Both Alistair and I answered at the same time, agreeing with Macbeth as quickly as we possibly could. 

“He is my enemy as well,” Macbeth continued, as if barely hearing us. “We are in such a bloody quarrel that every minute of him breathing causes me unbearable pain. Though I could rid this world of him myself, I mustn't, for certain allies are both his and mine, and I require their favor. Because of this it is that I to your assistance do ask for, preserving this secret for various, weighty reasons.”

“We shall, my lord,” Alastair jumped to say, “perform what you command us.”

I was appalled by his eagerness. I couldn’t stand for it.

“Though our lives-” I started to speak before I was interrupted by the King.

“Your spirits shine through you,” he said, and I was ashamed to be relieved he hadn't heard me. “Within this hour at most, I will advise you where to plant yourselves, acquaint you with the information required- the time it must be done, along with where. I require absolute secrecy, leave no evidence or botches in the work. Fleance, his son that accompanies him tonight, must also meet the fate of his father.”

Alastair was already nodding. “We are resolved, my lord.” I stare at him in horror. This man is so cold blooded as to agree to kill a child? I cannot keep my mind from straying to my sister, who is the age of the Thane of Lochaber’s son, never could I kill one so young.

Macbeth went on, speaking of the plans for the slaughter. Alastair was hanging on every word, glad to earn the favor of the King. I couldn’t focus on anything but the hideous glint in Alastair’s eyes. He was turning towards me. Why was he-?

“-Calum. Calum, we’ve been dismissed, for God’s sake, come on!” 

I startled into motion, bowing in the direction of the throne before stumbling away, Alastair’s fingers digging into my arm. The King’s eyes were alight with suspicion when the door shut, regarding me from his burning gaze.

“Are you thick, boy? Huh?” Alastair punctuated this statement by cuffing me atop the head. The servant from before led us out of the castle. The sun had lowered herself below the castle, silhouetting it and creating a shadow that reached beyond the confines of Inverness’ gates. I would never be able to escape this, I realized. My sister needed me to care for her. I would never leave her alone. Even if I ran now, there was no way I could escape the wrath of Alastair and the King. My fate was sealed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope ya liked it.


End file.
